Running From Nothing Or Not
by Mystic the Lugia
Summary: This fan fiction is about a dream I had crazy right I would really like to thank my friend for giving me ideas but I wont be naming anyone! Disclaimers: I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon adventure


Lynette's POV

Hello my name is Lynette I am 10 years old my eye color is teal, my skin is pale, and I have long blond hair near my legs and this is my story I was born in 2003 with strange powers in with include Healing people and pokemon, and understanding pokemon speech, also I can make shields, and last I can kill with the look of my eyes. My family left me when I was 3 all alone. I traveled to Viridian Forest when I was 4 and I met my pokemon Shadow the Absol, Dark the Umbreon, Glacier the Glaceon, and Mistletoe the Milotic. I met all of them as there 1st evolution at level 5 but now 2 years later when im six I trained forever and the are now level 68 because I traveled through Jhoto and Kanto, faced team rocket in the process but never got a pokedex or became champion.

when I turned ten I went on a trip to the Sinnoh region but what I didn't know was that Giovanni was tailing me with armed forces and then I realize there after me I go swift and dodge bullets also using my shield and I lost it even though I never killed this was an exception I was never scared as much as right now but I killed them every single one except Giovanni. But than I was to late I heard a gun shot that hit me in the leg making me yelp in pain. When I look up I see a piercing knife through Giovanni . I saw him fall to the ground as I start scooting back as a red head approaching me until I was against the wall. When he was about to touch me Shadow and Dark come out and cover me. But I returned them when I figured that they might get hurt. Than Red head holds out his had saying," Hello I'm Silver what's your name?", I shutter at his words before running through the opening. I cover my mouth when I'm about to scream in pain because of the bullet in the leg. I call out shadow before I blacked out.

* * *

Silvers POV

It was strange for the girl to run away. Did I do something wrong or did I say something it was weird but I was fine with. I sent out my Honchkrow and set off to find her. 15 minutes later... I see her with her Absol walking around I see something trickling down her head, arms, legs, and body and when she does into the light I see blood like seriously blood everywhere over even her Absol I see scars on her pokemon supporting her to walk. It was a bloody mess. I flew down and then I sear her whispering " help, help" over and over. I come closer and her pokemon let her come into m arms as my pokemon support them. They were hurt so bad so I took her to the pokemon center. In the morning I see her sneaking away from the pokemon canter with her now fully restored pokemon. She was still covered with come blood and her wounds were wrapped and she was sprinting away as fast as possible Glaceon supporting her. After watching her run she fell to the ground. I see someone approach her saying," Give me my Pokémon". I started running as fast as I could and went in front of her. Surprisingly I didn't get hit because when I opened m eyes there was a purple shield in front of me. I look at her because she was trying to get up. I thought fast and I returned her pokemon, got out Honchkrow, put her on, and flew to pallet town to see the dexholders.

* * *

Lynette's POV

I woke up to see I was in a room I looked at m body I was clean and had a new and clean bandage on every wound. I got up to see my pokemon were sleeping on the ground, so I carefully weaved around him and wet to the door and opened it a peak. I saw the coast was clear so I went out and went to something that looked like a kitchen and took an apple off of the counter. I looked at the room across from mine to reveal a huge room and I look around to see 3 couches full of people 4 boys and 3 girls, I purposely coughed to get there attention but when I got it they all glared at me. I got a tiny bit scared and through a bright purple shield I front of them and ran to get my pokemon. I got m pokemon and ran out and hid behind a tree being in this state and only being 10 was hard. I cried softly and put my head in my knees so that there wasn't a sound. When I hear steps coming my way. A female blue eyed brunette looked into the tree that I was in and helped me out. She told me about her on the way back she said that her name was Blue. Blue is really nice even though she like black mail. I tell her my name is Lynette and that my family left me when I was 4. She gasped when she heard that. she went on and on about how she was sorry to here that but I said it was ok. When we got back was surrounded by everyone and didn't know what to do. They all started talking about something I didn't know about so I just sat there blankly till Blue comes over. She tells me to come over but I decline easily than she started dragging me over. When she dragged me in front. She told me to say hi. I say hi as quiet as possible but Blue says a little louder so I did take it a few notches higher Hi. That seamed to get there attention but Blue announces who I am and what I've been through but than when she got to the point when she was going to tell about how my parents leaving me I covered her mouth telling her," Not now Blue, Not yet", so she doesn't tell about it. than silver comes up and tells them how he found her and all that happened from Giovanni to the blood and that's when he took me here. Everyone was nice I had a fun time that week but it was time to go home. I change my clothes from my now dress and in to a teal ruffles neck shirt with white jean shorts and a black fedora. I grab my back pack and pokemon and went out down the stairs quiet because the dex holders were sleeping so I snuck out only to be face to face with Silver giving me a cold glare. He asks," where are you going, I say," around". I turn around to be faced with all the dex holders watching in my mind I'm saying " Oh Crap".

* * *

Blue's POV

I wake up to Silver and Lynette talking at the front door so I went to check it out to see that everyone was already there and I hear Silver and Lynette yelling at each other Lynette yelling " I have to go home and protect," and Silver yelling" What home you should just stay here," Than I hear Lynette yell," My home Viridian forest everyone is waiting for food and shelter I have to go!, She says starting to cry. after a few minutes I see Lynette dash out and that was the last time we saw her.

* * *

Lynette's POV

Its been 5 years since I left the dex holders a few years since I left the person I love Silver. I haven't changed much still had the same clothes but bigger and instead of white jean shorts I had a white skirt, Have the same pokemon but stronger, I'm now faster and stronger, I'm hunted more often, and I have more scars and both my hands are burnt by a houndoom so I put bandages on them and I put gloves up to my shoulders on. I'm now I Viridian Forest when I spotted Yellow the dex holder with Silver behind her so I climb up the tree I'm in but than something hit my seriously it was a pokeball and it made my fall to the ground. I wince than get up I start walking away trying not to be seen but I feel a hand on my shoulder and I wince harder because the burns were up to my shoulders. I sprinting and than burst into running mode and I go super fast until I fall in a lake I start swimming to the other side I hide but I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in a bed and I was wearing a black and light blue night gown and on the night stand near me I see my now clean clothes. After I get changed I go out the door to see I my horror all the dex holders and when I look at my arms the bandages and gloves aren't on so they could see my bloody and burnt arms. I panic and go back into the room and found new bandages and my gloves and put them on. I go out again and say a tiny hi and scampered to the door until something or someone grabbed my shoulder softly. I turn around to see blue and silver behind me and they drag me to the living room and start answering.

Blue: Why did you leave?

Me: I had to take care of the pokemon in the forest.

Silver : Why were you crying when you left?

Me: Because you broke my heart when you said "what home" well you know what that was the point when you get angry and sad of the mixture the last home I had was when I was 3 so don't go on like you know how it feels.

Silver & Blue: Why aren't you happy you used to smile but you haven't smiled one bit.

All the dex holders: Yeah you used to always smile.

I try smiling but all that comes up was nothing

Me: Well being hurt, in sorrow, getting kidnapped, and fighting to live is hard and you ever can really smile.

Blue: do you go to the pokemon center or the hospital?

Me: Nope only the pokemon center for my pokemon. I'm 15 now I can take little scars.

All the dex holders: those are not little stars there huge like the burns on your arms are huge and you say its little!?

Me: Well maybe I think its little I've been fighting all my life and I don't expect anything big.

Silver: why did you leave?

Me: To keep you safe

Blue: From who

Me: Giovanni, Pryce, Lance, Even me

Silver: why you?

Me: I may be Cute but I'm a demon a monster anything you can say its true I'm a monster cant you see through my disguise! I start crying

Blue: no we cant see through it! Tell us what the disguise is everything just tell us! Blue screams

Me:I cant you will hate me forever and i cant live being hated by everyone! I start crying harder.

Silver: Do you love me?

Me: Y-Yes I do and that's why you cant risk everything on me, that's why i must keep you safe, That's why all this happened all me leaving was because i love you! I cried harder.

And with that I fled to the forest.

(now will be a series of thoughts)

Red's POV

Strange she said she fought all her life and that those scars weren't big so does the only thing that's big is death.

Green's POV

So that's the girl that silver was talking about. she is way to polite and nice to live in the wild.

Blue's POV

She left again why she's our friend and we need to help her. I hope she comes back.

Gold's POV

She walked off again I'm getting tired of this she needs to come back.

Silver's POV

she comes and goes when will she find out I love her isn't it obvious I've been the only one stopping her I care about her and I want her to stay.

Crystal's POV

She left again to leave Silver its now I noticed they both love each because she is only leaving to keep us safe shes worried if she stays Giovanni or anyone else will come and kill everyone she trusts or loves even his own son he would kill.

Lynette's POV

It hurts to leave again I love silver and I know this will be the best for us because he wont have to die and if he gets a girl at least he will be happy I will be happy only if hes happy.

(end of thoughts)

No one's POV

Lynette was running in the rain trying to get every pokemon to shelter when she was done she notices that there was no shelter for her so she laid against a tree and slept there. In the morning she woke up to the sound of foot steps and being drenched in rain water. The cold wind blew by while Lynette shivered as the foot steps got louder.

Lynette's POV

I heard footsteps and shivered when the cold wind hit my body. finally the foot steps stopped I shut my eyes tight and I felt warm hands pick my up bridal style and a soft pair of lips press against mine I opened my eyes to see Silver as I saw I gently closed my eyes and kissed back.

Silver's POV

I felt Lynette kiss back my heart was racing when we pulled a part she whispered in my ear," I Love you", I said'" I Love you too". I softly heard her purr before she fell asleep in my arms. I took her back to Yellow's cottage to rest. when I got back to the cottage everyone smiled at me when I came back with her in my arms and layed her on the bed.

Blue's POV

Silver told me to give her a change of clothes when she wakes up so that's what I did. I helper her strip through her clothe because they were drenched on to her and than i gave her a summer dress and knee high white legging and a white fedora after she puts her hair into a high ponytail her hair was long even in a high ponytail it nearly touched the ground and her bangs were in her face so she put 2 black clips in. She asked me," Do i look good?" I reply with a nod. She asks," Do we need to go somewhere? as she puts on instead of black gloves pink gloves, I nod and say," We need to go to the the cafe Solil in kalos." I see her nod.

Lynette's POV

Why Cafe Solil Well who cares. I tell blue to follow me we go out side and i take out my new team member Glacey my Dragonite and i help blue get on. I tell her to hold on and she does and within 10 minutes we were from viridian to lumiose. it was a fun way there hearing Blue scream every 5 seconds but owe well. when we got to the cafe we were greeted with warm smiles. I frowned when i saw a bunch of girls flirting with silver i was sad. When i heard silver say," Hey Lyn why the long face?" i say," All those girls are flirting with yo-" I get cut off when a girl with a belly shirt and short brown hair says," Hey whore hes mine". I smirk at what she said and laugh saying," Whore seriouly I'm a the one who's never had xxx and says the one that's wearing a belly shirt and barely covering her skin." I smirk when i see her fuming because i was right. She says "Fine lets battle and see who wins" Me and the dex holders even silver laugh. She asks "why is everyone laughing aren't you scared?" I show her all of my badges," i have a total of 48 badges because i got them from every region" she than says," oh yeah did you ever become a gym leader of the champion?, I answer," No because I'm not greedy for power i have the badges because i earned them and my pokemon wanted to." She gapes at my reply and says," what level are your pokemon?" I reply,"? Since i only have 6 than each one is 100." I smirk when i see her face priceless. I say," I'll meet you tomorrow at my gym in shalor city but its only mine because Korrina my best friend just retired and I'm letting my other friend Lucile own it later." I smile when she walks off. After that i walk off from the dex holders and go to shalour and they all know where i am so i went there to so to the sauna with korrina and our pokemon. after that i met the dex holders at Korrinas house and slept there. in the morning i headed to the gym and waited for miss. liln i was wearing new clothes a black fedora over my super long hair that was in a braid to make it look shorter, a silver and blue ruffles neck shirt with silver's jacket unzipped over me, and a white skirt, black tights, and black laced up boots. i waited an hour till she arrived. we started our battle she sent out her flareon and i sent out Milotic. I one hit KO'd her pokemon with surf. Next she sent out her espeon so i sent out my umbreon. I again KO'd her pokemon with dark pulse. She sent out torterra next so i sent out glacion. I did a combiation of blizarrd and aurora beam and KO's it. She sent out her Tyranitar and i sent out my Dragonite. It was a clash of hyper beam's but i one because i over leveled her tyranitar. Next she called out her Xatu and i easily Ko'd it with absol using dark pulse and hyper beam. Last she sent out her articuno and i sent out my last pokemon Houndoom. The only way i beat her with 2 moves was flamethrower and dark pulse. With that i won the battle the dex holders, the professors, and korrina clapped while the other side 's friends booed and i had officially one the match. Than silver comes and tackle me to the ground and kisses me on the lips when we pull apart i blush to see silver on top of me.

Next day

The dex holders say there gonna go to the indago plateau but i quickly say i don't want to go Yellow asks why. I led her in a room and start explaining," When i was 5 i was kidnapped by the elite 4 and became there maid and that when i did something wrong they'd punish me after a while i got so hurt i couldn't walk but than one day i spilled every ones coffee and there punishment was that they raped me. after i finished yellow says," I wont tell and i will tell the others i will stay with you." than she gives me a war smile and leads me out.

Yellow's POV

After hearing Lyn's story it hurt her because she was only 5. I was deep in though while walking and i ran into red I say ," I'm so sorry red i didn't mean to are you al-" I was cut off by Red pulling me into a kiss. i blush madly .Red says" Its fine i wasn't watching where i was going Btw i love you." Before he starts walking away i stop him by holding his leg and whispers loud enough so he could hear" I love you too" we both smile but what we didn't was the Lynette and blue were watching we found out when we heard chuckles. we both turn to the side to see Lyn standing there and blue with a camera wait CAMERA. blue chuckles and says," Didn't take a picture to good of a moment."

no ones POV

A few weeks later Lynette and Yellow stayed at the lab while everyone else went to indigo Plateau to battle in the thing championship thing so Lyn and yellow went shopping. When they got there Lyn notices someone watching them.

Lynette's POV

I hear a gun shots so i push yellow out of the was and the bullet goes in to my arm the next bullet was gonna his yellow but i deflected it with a shield than i say arrows come for Yellow so i rolled onto her panting because of the arrows next thing i know glacey was bringing me and yellow to the lab. When i wake up i try getting up my back stings in pain so i have to stay laying down. When my vision got better i saw silver sleeping in a chair near the bed and behind him i saw red and yellow in no harm i smile because of that. My eyes wonder the room looking everywhere I couldn't help it i didn't know where i was. when i hear a sigh i look over to silver that was just waking up. I ask him," Where am I?", He replies," The hospital". he gently kisses my head before walking out. the next one to talk was yellow and red.

( A long conversation)

Lynette: Yellow your not hurt right!?

Yellow: I'm alright but you aren't!

Lynette:at least you aren't hurt ill be fine if i can protect everyone.

Red: You don't have to Lynette your just putting yourself in danger.

Lynette: that's ok with me like i said i have to protect even if I'm not protected that's the way i have to be.

Yellow: That is not how it has to be we can protect you.

Lynette: that's impossible.

Red: Why?

Lynette: Than you'll never see me again I'm a demon posed as a child if i don't protect then i am of no use to the world. I will vanish like i was never alive no trace no nothing.

Red and Yellow: A demon!

Lynette: Yes I'm a demon, a outcast sent to protect without being protected. i cant be protected because if i am then my protectors will be in danger.

Red and Yellow: Owe so if we protect you we will never see you again?

I nod while tears cascade down my face.

Me: It hurts to know that will be gone at a young age.

Yellow: Wait a young age?

Me: Yes a young age because you guys are bound to help me.

( End of conversation)

And with that i fell asleep.

The next morning i woke up with silver staring at me. Silver gets up from his chair and says," Good morning", I say," Good morning". after a short silence silver says holding out a pokedex," Do you want to become a dex holder? i say," can you go out of the room for like 30 minutes so than i can make a decision. than silver says," ok". With that he walked out of the room. I wondered is it was safe to do this i didnt think so. I got my bag that was right next to my bed i grabbed 13 peice of paper and envolopes. when I start righting to everyone. when i got done i put them into envolope put the names on them. I pulled out all the needles and opened the windows to let me Glacey out and i flew to the Hoenn region.

Silvers POV

I walk into the room again to see letters, the pokedex, and the window open. I rush to the letters and see that there is one to all the dexholders to i tell everyone to come in and take theres. Before I read mine i look outside and i see Lynette's Dragoite with Lynette on her back. She gives a wave before turning into Latias and fly away with Dragonite. I watch as they fly with out a single word.

(The letters)

Reds POV

If your reading this you already know that im gone. Dont come searching we will meet again in three years please dont try lookig that is one of my wish please dont i will need time to explain. why i had to leave i will in three years time so please dont you will have to keep this date in three years on July 28 at 4:00am look out side of Professor Oaks lab. I will miss you. I know we have known eachother for a long time dont fret that im gone i will always be with you.

Your Friend Lynette

Greens POV

If your reading this you already know that im gone. Dont come searching we will meet again in three years please dont try lookig that is one of my wish please dont i will need time to explain. why i had to leave i will in three years time so please dont you will have to keep this date in three years on July 28 at 4:00am look out side of Professor Oaks lab. I will miss you. dont worry we will meet again i know your angrey but this is for the best.

Your friend Lynette

Blue's POV

If your reading this you already know that im gone. Dont come searching we will meet again in three years please dont try lookig that is one of my wish please dont i will need time to explai. why i had to leave i will in three years time so please dont you will have to keep this date in three years on july 28 at 4:00am look out side of Professor Oaks lab. I will miss you. Dont be sad i left and dont worry i wont die i will be back you have to keep the date and by the way thank you.

Your friend Lynette

Yellows POV

If your reading this you already know that im gone. Dont come searching we will meet again in three years please dont try lookig that is one of my wish please dont i will need time to explai. why i had to leave i will in three years time so please dont you will have to keep this date in three years on july 28 at 4:00am look out side of Professor Oaks lab. I will miss you. Please dont forget the date and know im your friend ill be back and i will be strong so that i can stay for good next time.

Your friend Lyette

Golds POV

If your reading this you already know that im gone. Dont come searching we will meet again in three years please dont try lookig that is one of my wish please dont i will need time to explai. why i had to leave i will in three years time so please dont you will have to keep this date in three years on july 28 at 4:00am look out side of Professor Oaks lab. I will miss you. Dont you dare cause trouble and hook up with Crystal she loves you and you love her remember a i will always be there in the shadows.

Your friend Lyette

Silvers POV

If your reading this you already know that im gone. Dont come searching we will meet again in three years please dont try lookig that is one of my wish please dont i will need time to explai. why i had to leave i will in three years time so please dont you will have to keep this date in three years on july 28 at 4:00am look out side of Professor Oaks lab. I will miss you. I love you silver and i want you to be happy i know your mad but i dont want you to die i will miss you like hell but you have to stay strong if you get another Girlfriend than ill be fine as long as your happy im happy and dont you forget dont waste your life waiting for me. you have to stay calm for me please.

Your Love Lynette

Crystal POV

If your reading this you already know that im gone. Dont come searching we will meet again in three years please dont try lookig that is one of my wish please dont i will need time to explai. why i had to leave i will in three years time so please dont you will have to keep this date in three years on july 28 at 4:00am look out side of Professor Oaks lab. I will miss you. Dont let silver find me till the date that i say please help him is he wants a new girlfriend let him be happy please.

Your Friend Lynette

Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald POV

Dear Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald

You will soon find me but dont try you will get killed if you try im meeting with all the legendaries so that i can protect you guys if you come after me you will die please dont try. tell the others this information. also i know that we dont know each other well so i will hope to know you better the next time.

Your Friend Lynette

Dear Dia, Pearl, and Platina

I want to get to know you guys better with the Hoenn trio when i get back how bout it i will miss you guys even though I dont know you much.

Your friend Lynette

No one POV

The Hoenn Trio read there letter out loud to everyone as everyone listened they debated wether or not to look after but most of them said no because that was her finale wish. So they finally agreed to not try, continue there journeys, and came back at the date.

Lynette's POV

As i watched them from the roof of the building next door i looked upon them crying in Virizion form i felt alone again. I heard some oe say,"You don't have to leave if you dont want to." I turn around to see Cobalion I say," I have to i am cursed and i have to train really strong so that i can stay and stay for a long time." Cobalian replies," Why do you need to leave the people you love?" Because i have to" and with that i ran away.

* * *

3 years later

Lynette's POV

If you remember me im Lynette Im now 15 years old and still have my pokemon me Absol, Umbreon, Glaceon, Dragonite, and Milotic. i have different clothe now black tights, The same gloves on my arms since they havent healed one bit, a black and pink fedora, and a to the elbo pink shirt with a grey suit and tie. i ow have a daughter named Rosy from the adoption center she looks like my younger twin except she wears a pink and white girls sailor outfit and her hair is an blonde with light purple highlights also in a pony tail while mine is in a braid. her only pokemon are a Leafeon and Espeon. One thing we have in common is that she can turn into pokemon to hers it a Jirachi, Celebi, and Mighteyena. we live on a ship that is on the lake near Shalor city. I am about to go to the lab in pallet town when someone asks for a ride there. I tell Rosy to go and let them on.

Rosy's POV

I ran to the frot of the boat to let the people on i see that there are 5 people 2 boys and 3 girls. The first boy had black hair with gold eyes and the other and red hair with silver eyes. The first girl has shiny navy blue hair with light blue eyes, the other had yellow hair and brown eyes, and the last one had brown hair and brown eyes. I let them all up when they ask me a strange question," Lynette is that you?" I reply," No i think your talking about mommy." They all look shocked and asked," can we see your mommy?" I nod and go to mommy's office. I ask," Can you come down the people want to see you." She nods and comes dow ad i follow her.

Lynette's POV

I come down to see who it is and im shocked to see Gold, Silver, Crystal, Yellow, and a brenette. i looked shocked when i see them i tell rosy," Go and play with the pokemon i need to talk ok?" Rosy nads and goes and plays with the pokemon. I sigh and say," Hi ", they all reply with an awkward hello. I say," Welcome how may i help you today?" Silver turned furious at how dumb i was playing and pushed me to the ground i start trembling i didnt know what to do all i could do is tremble till i hear someone yell," Mommy we have to get out of here there dangerous," as my daughter starts running in with our pokemon. i nod and turn into Latias at she turns into a Celebi. The people watched shocked as we flew to the lab and turned back to normal. Rosy and I sat down and ate some sandwiches while we waited 10 minutes. I looked out in the distance to see all 13 dexholders and the brunette came on flying or land pokemon. i hold rosy on my lap to keep her safe and put a little shield around her to block out the sand and dust out of her eyes. Rosy asks," who are they mommy?" I say," distant friends i havent seen for 3 years." She nods and watches them come closer and closer. When they came closer i see another person coming to on a dragonite. I stand there in horror as lance comes closer and closer i pick up Rosy and keep her as close as possible. I keep my cool when they land but back away as they come closer and hold Rosy closer. When Lance comes closer i back away till im against the lad and hes in front of me smirking. I tell Rosy to run to Crystal the one with navy hair but stop her when i see Koga try and catch her i hold her close and does not let any of the elite 4 touch her. At this rate i turned into a Latias and carry Rosy up. I see them look shocked at me and i feel that shes Rosy is in danger so i fly to a lake near Pallet town. Silver follows me and stares at me in silence till i turn back into a human. I saw the elites come closer. When i look at Rosy i see her put on her black and pink beats while playing music on her ipod. I hear her listen to the song "Bad Apple" i hear her lightly with her sweet voice sing it. After a few minutes everyone arrives where me, Rosy, and Silver is. They all greet us with a hello and me and Rosy wave and stand up. They looked shocked at me having a daughter and than i blush hard and say ," I adopted her." Everyone nods. it was awkward.

Lance's POV


End file.
